Real Love
by AmyRutherford
Summary: My take on what happens after Sam walks out of the farmhouse after getting taken my Brennan. We follow Sam and Andy through life, love and drama as we see their true love unfold. My first ever fanfic so please, be gentle ;P


CHAPTER ONE

She doesn't know how she's breathing, its been what seems like hours since Oliver, Noelle and the rest of the rookies went into that farmhouse. _What if we're too late? What if Sam doesn't come out here alive? NO! I can't let myself bel…_

Just then, he walks out the door, he's beat up pretty bad, but he's alive, hell be ok. I can see the fear, relief, _is that love?_ In his eyes. I can't stand still, I need to feel him, to know he's really ok. I start walking towards him, just as I'm at an arm's length away he pulls me into him. I can feel him relax into my body, I can feel his breath on my neck. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Cupping her face, bushing her falling tears away with his thumbs he leaned his forehead against hers. 'you're ok, he wouldn't tell me if you were ok, I thought he kille…'

'Hey look at me, I'm ok. He never touched me, he just told me to stay away tonight' Andy looked Sam up and down, seeing how much pain he must be in 'Come on we need to get you checked out' leading him over to the ambulance the paramedic got him set up on the gurney.

She took one look at Sam and said, 'yeah we need to get you to the ER to get you checked out, this cut on your forehead is going to need some stiches and I'm not liking the sound of your lungs right now' she looked over at Andy 'you comin with us or are you hanging back here?'

'I'm coming with him' just as Andy was stepping into the ambulance she heard Oliver call out 'McNally, no. You need to get back to the barn, I'll get Frank to update you when were done'

'No chance in Hell Oliver, I'm not leaving him, he's my partner. Look I know this is all my fault and I'll take whatever the white shirts have planned for me, but I'm not leaving his side. And you can tell _that_ to frank' Andy got in the ambulance and closed the door from the inside. Oliver watched on stunned as the ambulance drove away lights and sirens blaring getting Sam to the hospital.

Back in the ambulance Sam was drifting in and out of consciousness, Andy was holding his hand try to reassure him that everything would be ok.

'You're going to be fine ok? You'll probably need a cast and you'll have some bruises for a few weeks, but hey you're a badass and bruises are kinda sexy'. Sam tried to laugh only ending up gasping in pain. Andy quickly sobered up 'Shit sorry, ok don't make you laugh, just focus on breathing, I'll have you home curled up on the couch with pizza in no time ok?'.

Just as Andy finished talking they pulled up to the hospital ambulance bay. The door flew open as a doctor and two nurses helped get him out. 'Let's get him to Trauma 2, get Ortho down here and I want x-rays of… everywhere! Get me a head CT too'

Andy was running along with them but was stopped once they got to the trauma room doors. 'please he's my partner, I need to be in there with him'.

'Sorry Officer, you can't come back here, please take a seat in the waiting room and I'll come let you know what's happening as soon as I can'. Andy sighed in defeat, she wasn't getting in there 'ok can you just tell him I'm right out here, ok just please… tell him in not leaving' the nurse gave Andy a sad smile as she nodded and headed back into the trauma room.

Two hours later Andy was in the ER waiting room filled with 15's finest. She couldn't bare to look at anyone, she knew what they were thinking, she almost got one of their own killed, her own stupidity, her own needs and wants won over the need to keep his cover intact. She couldn't wait any longer she needs to know what's going on. Just as she got up to ask someone for an update Frank walked into the room and called for Andy. She went to follow him just as Sam's doctor came into the room.

Her heart pounded, _why can't I breathe? '_ He's going to be ok. He has fractured his left wrist, 2 bruised ribs, he had a pretty deep cut on his forehead and took 9 stiches to close up. His right knee is swollen and took a beating, but the x-rays came up clear and it's not broken, his lungs are still a little wet so I've given him a Diuretic to help clear it away. Considering what I was told he's gone through id say he's pretty lucky, all the damage seems to be superficial. He's asking for a McNally?' Andy's head snapped up 'Me, I'm McNally, Where is he? Can I see him?' 'Yes, right this wa…'

Frank cut in before the doctor went any further 'McNally you need to come with me, you know we need to discuss your actions that lead to this.'

'No, I'm not leaving, say what you have to here so I can go in and see him' Andy had no idea what was coming over her, she would never speak like this to someone of authority but nobody was keeping her away from Sam, she just had to get this over with.

'Look why don't we go somewhere and talk'

'No, sir please just say what you need to say'

Frank took one look at her, she wasn't backing down, god knows what she's going to do once he told her what her punishment is.

'You've been suspended pending a hearing with the board, your suspension is to last for 3 months, while during this time you are not to have any contact whatsoever with Officer Swarek, any contact you have to make to each other will be done through me, understood?'

Andy was speechless, NOT see Sam for 3 MONTHS? What the fuck, absolutely not. 'No Sir, I will not stay away from Officer Swarek for the duration of my suspension. He's my partner, on and off the clock, so not I won't go through you if I want to talk to him. I'll be right by his side, every step through his recovery.'

'McNally this isn't up for discussion' Frank gave her a hard glare, one that she would normally shrink down to, but not tonight.

'Ok, and if I refuse?' Andy started straight into his eyes.

Tracy took this moment to step in 'Andy sweetie maybe you should go home and grab a shower. Get some sleep and see how you feel after you sleep on it. Come on let me take you home' Tracy went to reach for Andy's arm when she pulled away.

'NO, I'm not leaving him, Sir if you're asking me to choose between staying by Sam's side or keeping my badge… then take it' Andy unholstered her weapon and handed it over to Frank, she unclipped her badge and placed it on top of her gun. 'I'm done here' and she walked away with the doctor finally getting to see Sam.

As she opened the door to his room she had no idea what to expect, but him sitting up on the bed with them damn dimples popping out at her wasn't what she was expected. Stepping through the doorway she couldn't hold it any longer and her tears finally fell. Sam held his hand out to her as she walked further in and pulled her onto the bed with him. 'Sam, no I don't want to hurt you' Sam cupped her cheeks and done what he'd been wanting to since he last seen her, he kissed her. This wasn't just any kiss, this was letting all their fears go, they were both ok, in each other's arms. Andy put her arms around Sam's neck and rested her forehead against his.

'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Sam…'

'Hey, Stop! This isn't on you, this isn't your fault. This is all Brennan, please Andy you didn't cause this.' Sam tried to get Andy to look at him, lifting her chin up he looked into her eyes. 'You trust me?' Andy rolled her eyes with the _really_ look 'With my life, you know I do' Sam grabbed her hands 'Then trust me when I say this isn't your fault, ok? With a single nod and a kiss, she finally allowed herself to relax against Sam.

Suddenly remembering what happened out in the waiting room she took a deep breath 'Promise me when I tell you this you won't go all Swarek and get mad and start shouting, ok?' Sam leaned back to look at his doe eyed rookie 'What's going on, what's happened?'

Rolling her shoulders, she began 'Frank told me my punishment for conduct unbecoming, 3-month suspension, and I can't be in any contact with you until my board hearing at the end of the suspension…'

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, why can't he be near her, what good is that going to do? He promised he wouldn't shout so as calmly as he could he asked 'what did you say? Did he let you in to tell me before you go?'

'I told him to shove it, I handed him my gun and badge and walked in here, told him I was done. Nobody is keeping me away from you, especially now when you've just had the beating from hell.' Andy looked over at Sam, suppose there's no time like the present 'Look Sam I don't even know what we are, but you scared me, I mean I was too scared to breathe. I've never felt like that before, that fear that the one person who means the most to me could be taken away from me… just like that. I love you, and I know you'll think this is too soon and I don't expect you to say it back, but I do. I'm so in love with you, and I'm not going anywhere.'

Sam stared at Andy _she loves me_ , _shit she loves me_. Sam couldn't help the dimples that came out, he pulled her in close and kissed her, finally puling back for air he said, 'I love you too McNally, I'm so in love with you, always have been, always will be.' Andy couldn't help the megawatt smile, nobody could break them apart. She carefully lay beside Sam on the bed and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat sent her into a peaceful sleep.

Sam lay there watching her sleep, she handed in her gun and badge for him, she's in this, really in this. I won't let her lose her job, she's born to do this, I need to do something. He lay there coming up with a plan to get Andy back on the streets.


End file.
